warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Limbo Theorem
|type = Optional Lore Quest |requirement = Obtain an Archwing Jupiter - Europa Junction |reward = Neuroptics Limbo System Limbo Chassis |replayable = f }} The Limbo Theorem is an optional lore Quest introduced in , in which players piece together the meaning behind a mysterious theorem. Completing this quest will provide the parts necessary to construct the Warframe. Players must complete The Archwing quest before performing this quest. __TOC__ Walkthrough The Limbo Theorem In order to unlock this quest, the player must complete the Jupiter/Europa Junction. Upon completion, the player will be awarded with the The Limbo Theorem Quest. Go to the Quest section of the Codex, select the quest, then click "Begin Quest" to start. After starting the quest, the player will receive an inbox message from Ordis himself. The transmission will also provide the player with the blueprint for the Limbo Theorem key (not to be confused with the quest blueprint), which requires three Proof Fragments to craft. Nonsense: Syrtis, Mars Ordis will then direct the player to Syrtis, Mars to tap into Grineer communication towers in the hopes of successfully scanning for the Limbo signal. In practice, the mission provided is an Archwing Interception mission that will require players to complete a single round. However, the primary objective of the mission is not in the Interception mission itself (which provides no reward), but in collecting Proof Fragments that drop from killed enemies, which resemble Energy Orbs. Once the required number of Proof Fragments is collected (3 is required), and the Interception mission completed, the Limbo Theorem blueprint can then be crafted, which will take 60 seconds. Upon building it, Ordis comments at his curiosity of the Limbo Theorem, eagerly awaiting for it. Upon completion of the mission players will not be prompted that they collected enough Proof Fragments to build the Limbo Theorem along with a suggestion to go build the theorem. Players will need to manually check the theorem blueprint in their Foundry to see if they collected enough. Limbo Neuroptics Theorem (found in Foundry): After it is complete, Ordis will attempt to read the Theorem, only to be annoyed by even more nonsense the supposed evidence provided. In the end, Ordis will lead the player to the only coordinate that he managed to obtain from the proof: Cambria, Earth. Rift Plane: Cambria, Earth The player is directed to Cambria, Earth on an Excavation mission to check out Ordis' lead. This mission requires the player to excavate 300 cryotic (3 full extractors), after which the player is rewarded with the Limbo Neuroptics Blueprint. Once obtained, Ordis will rethink his opinion on the Theorem and will attempt to make more sense of it: In the meantime, players must craft the Limbo Neuroptics, which will take 12 hours. When the Neuroptics is completed and claimed by the player, Ordis says the following: Ordis will once again send the player to Syrtis, Mars to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft Limbo Systems Theorem. After Limbo Systems Theorem is completed, Ordis will send the player another coordinate. He will also extrapolate his findings about the existence of the Rift, and its connection to Limbo. Magician of Math: Martialis, Mars The player will undertake another Excavation mission to extract a Limbo component, this time in search of the Limbo Systems Blueprint found on Martialis, Mars. Once acquired, Ordis says the followings: Once again player must craft Limbo Systems '''before moving on to the next step. After '''Limbo System '''is completed and claimed. Ordis has these to say: Again Ordis directs the player to Syrtis, Mars, to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft Limbo Chassis Theorem. After Limbo Chassis Theorem is completed and claimed, Ordis comments on this new finding: Final Jump: Ose, Europa The player is finally directed to Ose, Europa to conduct a final excavation mission in search of '''Limbo Chassis Blueprint. After acquiring the blueprint, Ordis is excited about the discovery of the last piece. The player must construct the Chassis in order to progress in the quest. Note beforehand that the Chassis requires an Argon Crystal to make. Upon claiming Limbo Chassis, Ordis eagerly reads the rest of the Theorem, only to find out Limbo's death in the process. When Limbo Chassis is claimed, the quest is considered completed and player can start building with Limbo Blueprint from the Market. Notes *Claiming a component while is not your active quest results in the quest not completing. **If this happens, go to the quest's page in the Codex and click 'Begin.' Ordis' final dialogue in the quest will play and the quest will complete. *It is not necessary to redo the Mars Interception mission if a player has collected enough Proof Fragments on the first attempt to build all three Limbo Theorem keys, which amounts to nine Proof Fragments total. *Remember, however, that you can only do this quest once. If you want additional copies of Limbo, or if you end up selling him for whatever reason, you can only do this by; **Purchasing him fully-built from the Market for ; **Purchasing his main blueprint from the market for , and his component blueprints from Cephalon Simaris for 150,000 total Standing; or **Acquiring the components of , which requires opening Void Relics and/or Trading. *It's not possible to obtain Limbo's components by joining the Excavation missions that reward his parts without actively doing the Quest. **It might have been possible to obtain parts prior to . Patch History *Players who have the blueprints for The Limbo Theorem, Hidden Messages, or Patient Zero will now automatically receive the quest itself upon logging in. The blueprints will be removed and if they were under construction, the resources and credits will be refunded (except for the argon crystals for The Limbo Theorem, sorry!). *Introduced. }} es:El teorema de Limbo pt:O Teorema Limbo Category:Lore Category:Quest Category:Limbo Category:Update 15